


Going Legit

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Han and Leia get engaged in the most han and leia way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: "You want us to be official? Fine. You ready to go legit, sweetheart?" Han turned to Leia. "Yes." I could hardly believe my ears. Had they just decided in a meeting of the high command to get married in ten days?





	

**Author's Note:**

> POV switches a few times so stay with me.

*Carlist Rieekan*

"The Princess and General Solo are angry again." My aid informed me.

"Good. It's about time. Their little spats always seem to boost morale."

"Sir, they're not mad at each other." I turned to him.

"Oh? Who are they mad at?"

"The high command."

"I'm sure the high command can handle them." I said quickly, though the thought of facing them both, together, on the same side was slightly frightening.

"Very well, sir. The rest of the command has already assembled in the conference room."

"Thank you, Armando. We will probably be in there for a while; you might as well go and get something to eat before the mess hall closes." Armando saluted before leaving the room. I gave a hard yank to straightened my jacket before palming open the door of the conference room. Cracken, Dodonna, Ackbar, Mothma, and Madine were already sitting around the table, shifting nervously.

"Carlist." The chancellor greeted quietly.

"What happened? Who riled them up?"

"Carlist, I simply told them these… carryings on…" She began, but that was enough for me to realize what she'd said to Solo and the princess.

"Two of the stubbornest people in the galaxy and we end up with both of them. Now, that wasn't such a big problem when they fought with each other, but they're on the same side now. If they feel as strongly about each other as I think they do, they aren't going to be willing to lose this one." Any further discussion of the matter was terminated when a pissed-off smuggler and his irate princess stormed into the room.

"General, Princess, sit please." Mothma directed them to two chairs at the end of the table. "This meeting has been called because General Solo is unhappy with the terms of his commission."

"I think we all know why this meeting was convened and that is not it." Leia said sharply.

"Then, pray tell, what was it?"

"You all seem to think that there is something horribly wrong with Han and I being together and you will go as far as to station him on the other side of the galaxy to keep us apart!" I rolled my eyes: I should have expected Mon Mothma to do something like this.

"That's ridiculous. After all this, you're going to split them up again?" Hadn't she seen Leia when Solo was gone? Is that really how she wanted to start the new republic?

"I think we can all agree that General Solo's abilities might be of better use to the Alliance here, or on Corscant, rather than in the outer rim." Madine spoke up.

"Look. I'll go wherever you want me to go. Just send her with me." Han offered.

"The Alliance is not required to station together people who are… having a fling." Mon Mothma spat. I braced for the explosion that was sure to follow.

"Fling? Fling? That's what this is to you?" Leia demanded, her frustration mirrored in Solo's eyes.

"You've hardly been together 6 months!"

"I think we can all agree that while it may not have been official, these two have been together for some time." Dodonna added, remembering them together on Yavin IV.

"You want us to be official? Fine. Are you ready to go legit, sweetheart?" Han turned to Leia.

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"Great. I leave on a supply run day after tomorrow and I'll be gone for a week. Will that give you enough time to plan something?" I could hardly believe my ears. Had they just decided in a meeting of the high command to get married in ten days? Han was giving her a hard, blazing look that she probably understood but was completely lost on me.

"Plenty of time."

"You—you can't be serious!" Mothma shrieked.

"We're serious." Solo declared.

"Very serious, Chancellor." Leia stated adamantly. "And you know that it is Alliance policy to station married couples together." Mon Mothma looked ready to blast into hyperspace and the rest of us sat in silence.

"It sounds like you've made up your mind. I'm very happy for you." I leaned across the table and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a lucky man, Solo." I added, shaking Solo's hand.

"Carlist!" Mothma screamed.

"Face it, Chancellor. You don't have a leg to stand on." Madine turned to Leia and Han and shook their hands. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy." Ackbar, Cracken and Dodonna expressed similar sentiments and exited. Mon Mothma stormed out. I hurried around the table and pulled Leia into a hug.

"Your parents would be so proud, Lelila."

"Thank you, Carlist."

"Now you'd better get going. You have a wedding to plan." I pushed the two towards the door. "Bail, I wish you could see her…"

*Leia Organa*

"Did we just decide to get married in ten days?" I asked when the conference room was empty but for the two of us.

"We can always postpone it, Leia. We can postpone it indefinitely, if you want. I just said that to rile them up."

"I don't want to postpone, Han. Not unless you do." I didn't know it was possible to want something this much this quickly.

"No. Ten days it is. You're it for me, Leia. You're my future. I don't want to put it off any more than I have to." I smiled as he pulled me towards him.

"I love you."

"I know."

*Han Solo*

"Do I have to change my name?"

"To what?" She asked.

"I don't know. Organa?" Hey, it was a viable question. She smiled.

"Not anymore." She said quietly.

"I don't expect you to take mine, either."

"But if I want it?"

"If you want it, sweetheart, it's yours."

"Try it out. My new name." She prompted.

"Leia Solo." I tested. I liked the idea of her first name with my last name, but something was missing.

"I could always hyphenate it."

"Because your name isn't long enough already?"

"10 letters?"

"Princess-Senator-General Her High-and-Mightiness Leia Organa-Solo, almost-wife of the handsomest and smartest smuggler-turned-general in the galaxy." I teased, tickling her slightly as I did so. She giggled again and squirmed against me.

"Leia Organa-Solo. That does have a nice ring to it."

"Ring. That reminds me. Do you trust me to find us some suitable wedding bands while I'm on Antar?"

"I don't want anything fancy."

"I'll see what I can do."

"This is going to be a very small wedding. I don't think I can get away with not inviting the High Command, but I'm not inviting any planetary dignities aside from our friendly mining-facility-administrator. And Luke, of course, and Chewie. Anybody else?"

"I wouldn't care if it was just you and me, sweetheart." I pushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

"I'll see what I can do."

*Leia Organa-Solo*

My wedding dress wasn't anything fancy, not that I really cared that much. It had started out as one of my senatorial gowns, and now, thanks to a few women on the base and an astro-mech unit with sewing capabilities, was actually quite lovely. I left my hair loose aside from a few braids to keep my bangs out of my eyes.

We'd decided to get married on Endor. Luke, Lando, and I had flown there the previous morning. Han had returned with the supplies later that afternoon and met us planetside and we'd spent the rest of the day talking about the wedding. Then, I'd gone back to my quarters and slept alone for the last time in hopefully forever. There was a knock on the door.

"Lelila?" Luke had offered to walk me down the aisle, but I decided to ask Carlist Rieekan. I opened the door to him. "Your mother and father would have liked nothing more than to have seen this day, I'm sure. But, given the circumstances, I'm very pleased to give you away." He patted my shoulder the way he used to do when I was a little girl entering a grand ball on his arm. "Now, we can't keep the good general waiting." I gathered my bouquet of jasmine flowers that Han had brought back from who knows where and took his arm once again.

I would look back at the holos of my wedding much later and I would come readily to the conclusion that Luke, Lando and the ewoks did a fine job of making a nice place for us to get married. There was an arbor in front of an assortment of mismatched chairs and a white aisle splitting the chairs into two sections. Kes and Shara's two-year-old son, Poe, carried the rings, wearing an adorable little suit. But, in the moment, when Carlist and I rounded the brush and I had an unobstructed view of the clearing, I didn't care about the people or the arbor or the ewoks or the flowers or the ring bearer. I just cared about the man standing in his bloodstripes at the end of the aisle, beaming at me.

I don't remember what was said other than the fact that, when it was done, I was eternally bonded to a nerf-herding scoundrel of a smuggler for better or for worse. For the first time in a long time, the hole left by Alderaan was completely full.


End file.
